marvelfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ultron (Ziemia-616)
'Ultron -' czarny charakter stworzony przez pisarza Ray'a Thomas'a i artystę John'a Buscema'ę. Zadebiutował w serii Avengers #54. Opis Ultron to potężny robot, który stale się udoskonala. Zbudował go Henry Pym, jednak nie przewidział, że Ultron się zbuntuje, chcąc podbić i zniszczyć ludzkość. Już niezliczoną ilość razy Ultron starał się zabić swego stwórcę, a przy okazji jednej z tych prób stworzył Visiona. Nowy Ultron, nazywający siebie Ultronem Pymem, niedawno szpiegował Avengers za pośrednictwem robota Jocasty. Ilekroć Ultron zostanie powstrzymany, zawsze wraca, w śmiertelnie groźnej, nowej postaci. Ostatecznie został zniszczony w zeszycie Age Of Ultron ( 2013 ) #10. Zdolności Ma nadludzką siłę, wytrzymałość i potrafi latać. Posiada promień hipnotyzujący ofiary, który pozwala mu kontrolować umysły oraz manipulować wspomnieniami. Posiada zdolności fizyczne i umysłowe znacząco przewyższające ludzkie oraz projekcję energii i pól siłowych. Jego ciało jest zrobione z czystego Adamantu przez co jest praktycznie niezniszczalne. Historia Ultron-1 Ultron-1 Został Skonstruowany przez Henrego Pyma, znanego naukowca i członka Avengers który eksperymentował z wysoce zaawansowaną Sztuczną inteligencją. Ultron stał się do tego stopnia inteligentny że się zbuntował. Zahipnotyzował swojego twórcę i wymazał mu wspomnienia o tym że ultron kiedykolwiek istniał. Natychmiast zaczął przebudowywać i unowocześniać swoje ciało, szybko awansując na kolejne generacje aż do generacji piątej. Ultron-5 Po unowocześnianiu swojego ciała stworzył on drugą inkarnację Masters of Evil pod pseudonimem Crimson Cowl, i razem z nimi zaatakował Pyma oraz Avengers. By uczynić sprawę bardziej skomplikowaną Ultron przejął kontolę nad Edwinem Jarvisem. Dzięki temu wprowadził Avengersów w przekonanie że to on jest Crimson Cowlem i założył na niego swoje przebranie. Gdy Masters of Evil pokonali Avengers i przywiązali ich do rakiet Crimson Cowl zadecydował że Jarvis zrobił swoje i odhipnotyzował go. Jarvis pamiętając co się stało kiedy był zahipnotyzowany, zaczął błagać Crimson Cowla żeby ich nie zabijał. W odpowiedzi Ultron zrzucił przebranie Cowla by pokazać przez kogo tak naprawdę zostali pokonani. Po ujawnieniu prawdziwej tożsamości kazał zabić Jarvisa, a sam przeniósł się do innego budynku by obejrzeć koniec Avengers. Na szczęście Jarvis został uratowany przez Black Knigtha któremu udało się uwolnić Avengersów, Ultron Poprzysiągł zemstę. Sześć miesięcy później po jego klęsce porwał on twórcę oryginalnego Human Torcha, profesora Phineasa T. Hortona. Chciał on stworzyć robota na bazie androida Human Torcha z lat 40'tych 20'ego wieku by móc się zemścić na Avengers. Ultron zmienił twarz androida na Czerwony, został wyposażony w ulepszone Komórki Hortona pozwalające zmieniać gęstość jego ciała. Gdy Vision został uruchomiony Profesor nie zorientował się, że zatracił on wspomnienia gdy był jeszcze Human Torchem. Później Ultron zabił Profesora, a Human Torch w nowym ciele próbował się zemścić. Ultron go pokonał, i potem Wykasował tożsamość Human Torcha, a zamiast niej zaimplementował mu nowy umysł powstały na bazie komórek mózgowych Wonder Mana. Jednocześnie wszczepił mu urządzenie kontrolujące by móc trzymać go w ryzach. Jednakże Vision tak samo jak Ultron obrócił się przeciwko swojemu twórcy i został członkiem Avengers. Ultron-6 Ultron jednak powrócił i ponownie przejął kontrolę nad Visionem zmuszając go by mu zbudował nowe ciało. Nowe ciało zostało zbudowane z wtórnej wersji Adamantu zwanej "Secondary Adamanitium". Ultron-6 pokonał Największych bohaterów ziemi i uciekł by zniszczyć Nowy Jork za pomocą bomby atomowej. Jednakże Vision powstrzymał swego twórcę przed odpaleniem bomby. Ale S.H.I.E.L.D. źle interpretując założenia Visiona zaatakowała go dając tym samym czas na ucieczkę Ultronowi. S.H.I.E.L.D. przeskanowało umysł Visiona by dowiedzieć się jak zniszczyć niezniszczalne ciało Ultrona. Tym czasem Ultron porwał doktora MacLaina po to, by zbudował mu armie robotów, która pomogła by mu przejąć władzę nad światem. W tym też czasie ulepszył się do wersji "Ultimate Ultron". Zaatakował on MacLaina oraz przemówił do władz ONZ co doprowadziło do kolejnej walki z Avengersami. Jednak kiedy Ultron próbował przejąć wiedzę doktora w procedurze kopiującej umysł wystąpił błąd i w Ultronie uaktywniła się procedura samozniszczenia. Na szczęście Avengersi zamknęli go w kopule z Vibranium która pochłonęła energię wyzwoloną podczas eksplozji. Później okazało się że doktor MacLaine to tak naprawdę Henry Pym w przebraniu, a błąd w systemie został wywołany przez autohipnozę Pyma, której celem było przesłanie do programu Ultrona polecenia "Nie Zabijaj". Media Komiksy * Mighty Avengers * Avengers: The Children's Crusade * Avengers * Giant-Size Avengers * Avengers: The Origin * Avengers Origins: Vision * Fantastic Four * Marvel Two-In-One * Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars * Incredible Hulk * Peter Parker, The Spectacular Spider-Man * Secret Wars II * Spider-Man & the Secret Wars * Thing * Vision and the Scarlet Witch * West Coast Avengers * Daredevil * The Spectacular Spider-Man Annual * Amazing Spider-Man Annual * Peter Parker, The Spectacular Spider-Man Annual * Web of Spider-Man Annual * Deathlok * Avengers: West Coast * Avengers: West Coast Annual * Blackwulf * Vision * Avengers: The Ultron Imperative * Iron Man * Marvel Holiday Special * Runaways * Mighty Avengers * Annihilation: Conquest * Marvel Comics Presents * Avengers / Invaders * Avengers Taco Bell Exclusive Collector's Edition * Mighty Avengers * Iron Age * Moon Knight * Age of Ultron * Uncanny Avengers#4 * JLA/Avengers Filmy * Avengers: Czas Ultrona * Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow Seriale * Avengers: Potęga i moc * Avengers: Zjednoczeni * Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Ciekawostki * Ultron z wyglądu ma przypominać mrówkę. * Pewnego razu wykonał swoją nową wersję z Adamantium. * Choć w komiksie stworzył go Henry Pym (pierwszy Ant-Man) to w filmie jego twórcami byli Dr. Bruce Banner i Tony Stark. * W komiksie wykorzystał Jarvisa * Pod koniec Avengers #58 widać jak chłopiec bawi się zniszczoną głową Ultrona, możemy przeczytać tam fragment Utworu Ozymandiasz. Kategoria:Czarne charaktery Kategoria:Avengers Kategoria:Ant-Man Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Roboty Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Masters of Evil Kategoria:Zdobywcy Kategoria:Wrogowie Avengers Kategoria:Ultron Kategoria:Superzłoczyńca Kategoria:Z super wytrzymałością Kategoria:O zmiennej wadze Kategoria:O zmiennym wzroście Kategoria:1968 Debiuty postaci Kategoria:Z wysokim poziomem projekcji energii Kategoria:Telepaci Kategoria:Wrogowie SHIELD Kategoria:Postacie Ziemia-616